Unfinished Business
by KatelynnBB
Summary: *SEQUEL to Midnight Fever* One year later Laurel returns to New Orleans and is confronted with the past in more than one way. Will Christopher and Laurel finally get their happy ending?
1. Homecoming

_**One Year Later**_

Lasalle barely recognized the person in the mirror. He hadn't shaved in a couple weeks. He was currently sporting a full beard. Still trying to wake up, he splashed his face with icy water and grabbed a towel.

He slept in this morning per Dwayne's orders. He'd just closed the biggest, most personal case of his career. Closed case was a kind way of saying that he put a bullet between Judson, the Midnight Murderer's eyes and called it a day.

For her.

Everything he'd done this past year had been for her. Now, finally she could sleep at night, and the Midnight Murderer was dead. It was a win. And he lost zero sleep over what he'd done. No, the only reason he didnt sleep these days was her. Still haunted by memories.

Taunted by everything he should have done, but didn't. The days after Laurel left New Orleans were dark ones. Pride tried to console him, but it was no use. For the first time in his life Christopher Lasalle was hopeless. But then...then a break in the case gave him purpose.

They spent the past year chasing the man responsible for seventeen murders, and the abduction of Laurel.

He shook off the memories of the past as he stepped into NCIS.

"Lasalle! I thought you were gonna shave that thing off your face." Tammy whined.

"Nope. I like it." Chris rubbed his beard and smiled.

"He's just trying to be like me." Sebastian joked.

They all laughed. Pride just shook his head. He planned to keep a close eye on Christopher. He witnessed the events leading up to the kill of the Midnight Murderer. He pulled a knife on Christopher, and with one hand the gun, and a finger on the trigger Chris didn't hesitate.

It was justified, but Pride knew it was exactly what Chris wanted. Revenge had long been on his mind. He got it, he really did. He missed Laurel too. For a year she had refused to step foot in New Orleans.

She had healed and adjusted well as far as Pride could tell. Whenever he visited she was happy, or at least she acted like she was. She didn't sleep anymore without the help of medication, but he couldnt blame her. Not with her torturer still at large.

That was all going to change today.

He watched Chris take a seat at his desk and kept one eye on him as he dialed Laurel. He got her voicemail.

"Hey Laurel, its me. Just call me when you get a chance. Love you baby."

He saw Chris glance up briefly. If he had any feelings about hearing her name he didn't show them.

Laurel got off the subway and checked her voicemail. The city was bursting to life around her. The sounds of New York city. She was finally accustomed to them, but they didn't compare to the musicality of New Orleans.

Lately she was having such a longing for home. If she wasn't so stubborn she would be on a plane right now. Next week was Thanksgiving. She could swallow her fear and surprise her dad for the holiday.

But that would mean seeing Christopher. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. After the way she left things...It was what she needed at the time though, and for better or worse she couldn't change the past.

She thought back to their last night together. He'd seen her scars. They made love. He held her. She had every opportunity to tell him her plans...but she knew, she knew he would talk her out of going. So instead she kissed his head and left a note. Her confession. Her goodbye.

You're a grown woman, Laurel. Time to face him.

She made the split decision to get a ticket. She rushed home and threw some clothes in her carry on. Two hours later she was boarding a plane. Three hours after that at 7:30 PM she touched down in Louisiana.

It felt so good to be here...home.

Laurel took a cab to the Tru Tone. The place was full and she maneuvered her way through the crowd to get upstairs.

"Daddy!" She said enthusiastically. She waited for him to appear, but the place was empty.

She turned on her phone and tried to call him. It went to voicemail. She waited for a bit before wandering back downstairs.

"Laurel?!" Her uncle Jimmy called her name over the music.

"Uncle Jimmy!" She hugged him.

P"What you doing in New Orleans, girl?"

"Looking to surprise daddy, but I cant find him and he isnt answering his phone. Do you know where he is?"

"I couldn't say. He comes and goes as he pleases, you know your daddy."

"Yeah." She tapped the bar and turned to go.

"He's probably out celebrating." Jimmy quipped.

She turned back around, her pony tail swinging. "Celebrating what?"

Jimmy threw the towel he was wiping the bar with over his shoulder. "Your daddy didn't tell you?"

"I've had my phone off...Tell me what?"

Suddenly her stomach was churning with anticipation, but somehow she already had a feeling she knew what he was about to say. She just...knew.

He placed a caring hand on her shoulder, "They got him, Laurel."

"Him." She whispered. "They got...him." She closed her eyes as relief washed over her.

"You okay, darlin'?" He asked.

Laurel took a deep breath and nodded.

"I gotta go uncle Jimmy."

The cab dropped her off at NCIS at around 9:00. It was dark and chilly. Laurel stood outside and hugged her sweater tighter around her body. She should go inside, but there she stood waiting. Waiting for what?

Her courage?

She swallowed hard and put one foot in front of the other. She could do this. The sights and smells of NCIS were pretty much the same. Man, it took Laurel back. She'd practically been raised in and out of this building.

The lights were on and she assumed her father would be sitting at his desk. He wasn't there, but her heart dropped to the floor when her eyes landed on the agent who was.

She almost didn't recognize him.

"Laurel." He said her name. It wasn't a question, it wasn't an outrage...it was a plea. A small whisper. It made her knees weak.

"Hello Christopher."

**Welcommmmeeeeeee back! Tons of juicy drama awaits us :) **

** Please follow/fav/review! Pretty please? :) **


	2. All At Once

Silence hung in the air along with tension, sadness, relief and just a hint of unfinished business. Christopher stepped around his desk with hands planted firmly on his hips.

"Its been a long time."

_Ugh, that accent_.

That stare.

Why did he have the ability to pierce straight through to her heart without even trying. She swallowed everything she was feeling.

"I know." She mumbled. "I'm looking for my dad, actually. Have you seen him?"

Chris scoffed, "Yeah. Him and Ms. Loretta went out to dinner."

"Oh. Okay."

There was a moment of silence. Laurel wanted to turn and leave. She wanted to run for the hills. Or into Christopher's arms. She wasn't entirely sure which.

"Are we gonna talk about it?" He asked as he dared to inch his way closer to her.

"About what?"

"About the fact that I missed you. That you just up and left me in the middle of the night with a letter."

He was standing in front of her now. She dreamed of this day so often over the past year. She opened her mouth to say something...anything, but he picked picked up her hand in his and all her words vanished.

"I'm glad you finally came home, Laurel." He whispered low into her ear sending shivers up her spine.

"So am I." She stuttered as she took a step back. "I didn't recognize you for a minute there." She joked, trying to lighten the mood, to ease the tension that was hanging heavily between them.

Christopher realized she wasn't going to open up to him tonight, but seeing her again had thrown him for a loop. Well, really it'd thrown him against a wall. She was just as beautiful as ever. Soft, but strong. And his. God help him, she still felt like his.

"Laurel?" Pride's voice echoed through the doors. "Honey! What are you doing here?"

Laurel turned around, "Surprising you for Thanksgiving, daddy!"

Pride gathered her up in a hug. When he released her his eyes subtly traveled from Christopher to her curiously.

"I'm all finished for tonight, King." Chris announced. He slid his jacket on and sauntered past them. "Goodnight, King. Nice seeing you, Laurel."

When they were alone Pride ushered Laurel into the kitchen where he put on a pot of tea.

"How did that go?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Christopher." Pride said.

"It went fine." She shrugged.

Pride let it drop. "I'm so glad you're here!" He smiled at her. "I have something to tell you. I've been calling you all day, you know?"

She smiled, "Well I've been on a plane and driving around from place to place looking for you." She shot back.

He covered her hand with his, "Well, I wanted to tell you that we got him."

Laurel shook her head, "I know, dad."

He looked at her curiously.

"Uncle Jimmy."

"Ah. Well, it seems like your timing to come home couldn't have been better."

"I'm just glad that monster is behind bars."

She saw her father still behind the counter.

"What?"

"He's dead."

Laurel carefully considered this information and realized she felt even more relieved. She didn't want to talk about this anymore tonight though. She asked to change the subject and the two of them talked into the night about Thanksgiving and their plans.

It was 1:00 AM when they got back to Pride's apartment. Laurel laid her head down expecting to fall right asleep. After all, she had every reason to sleep soundly.

But...she didn't. She lay awake thinking of Christopher and how they'd left things earlier tonight. How she'd left things a year ago.

_It's probably too late to say this, but I have loved you, Chris._

Her confession. She left not knowing how he felt. She still didn't know. Did it even matter anymore? Their reunion hadn't exactly been the stuff dreams were made of, and it left Laurel wondering if she still felt the same way about him.

She thought she was over him long ago.

Then she saw him again and it was like she never left. Her heart dropped to her knees and all her breath seemed stolen away. She had to fight the urge to go to him. Wake him up and hash this out once and for all.

It had already been a year though, and nothing needed said so badly that it couldn't wait until morning.

**Please REVIEW! And don't forget to follow me+this story to get updated on when a new chapter is posted! And if you want to be SUPER nice go ahead and add me+this story to your favs! Xoxo!**


	3. Thanksgiving

For the past few days Laurel had managed to avoid Chris. She really had planned on talking to him, but she lost her nerve and hadn't found it again. Today was Thanksgiving and she had no choice. He would be there. Just like always. She'd have to face him.

She dressed in a navy blue chiffon dress. The material swayed around her knees. She pinned her long hair half up in the back. Elegant loose curls fell over her shoulders.

"You ready, sweetheart? Loretta just text me, and they're on their way. Can you finish setting the table?"

She rushed into the main room where her father was at the stove working on the finishing touches. She grabbed the plates from the counter and began laying them out on the big table. Since her parents' divorce the team had really become even more of a family to her dad. And...to her.

"Go change, dad!" She urged him when she was finished setting the table.

"Okay, I'm going." He dusted his hands off and disappeared into the bedroom.

There was a knock and Laurel said "Come in" figuring it was Loretta, but was surprised when a deep Southern voice filled the room.

"Happy Thanksgiving, all! Oh! I'm the first one here." Christopher laughed.

Laurel looked at him and smiled, but the butterflies in her stomach betrayed her.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down the dishes he carried. "I brought greens, and-" He uncovered a dish, "Pecan pie."

She walked over to him. He looked good. Dark blue jeans, and a simple dark green button up.

"Looks good."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you been trying to avoid me." He teased.

She could feel her face turning red. "I haven't." She lied.

Just then everyone else bounded into the room. She was saved for now. The next few minutes erased the awkwardness Laurel felt. She looked around the room while sipping her wine. Family. They were all here. She felt so warm and thankful. It had been an awful year, but it was over now.

She was ready for a new start.

They took their places at the table. Pride sat at the head and Laurel to his left. Jimmy sat on the other side of her. Loretta sat at her father's right and then Sebastian and Christopher.

She enjoyed stuffing her face with family and laughing. She stole subtle glances at Chris all night, and she noticed he was looking at her too. Many memories and laughs were shared. Stories were told that had tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. It had been a long time since she let herself go like that.

When dinner was over she helped clear the table before dessert. She was starting a pot of coffee when she saw Chris slip out onto the balcony.

Maybe it was the wine, or maybe being surrounded by the people who loved her. She didn't know but she suddenly had courage and she didn't want to waste it. She grabbed her sweater and followed him outside.

Face to face.

"I'm sorry." She said plainly. A chilly breeze picked up a tendril of her hair and blew it across her face.

"For?" He smirked. He was enjoying this.

"For everything, Chris. You know what for! Leaving with a note. Dropping the '_I love you_' bomb."

She was talking with her hands and her sweater slipped off her shoulders. Chris leaned against the railing watching her intently. A slow smirk curving his lips. She finished talking and stood silent and flushed waiting for his reply.

"You staying in town?"

"That's what you have to say? After all that?"

He shrugged, "Yeah."

"I'm staying for another couple of days."

"And then?"

"And then I'm going back to New York."

Chris pursed his lips. "Alrighty then. Have dinner with me."

"I just did."

He came closer, "I mean with _just_ me."

She sighed. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Tomorrow night. My place." He pulled her hair from blowing in her face and tucked it behind her ear.

He slipped back inside leaving her alone with her thoughts. She could stay longer...There was nothing in New York so pressing that she had to return right away.

But was this a good road to venture down? He was practically irresistible and with their rocky past...she wasn't sure it was the best idea.

That didn't stop her however, and the next night she found herself on his front porch. The last time she was standing where she was standing now she was a wreck. Sobbing as she quietly shut the door behind her the night she left New Orleans.

"Laurel! Im out here."

She followed Christopher's voice around to the deck where he had a pole in the water.

"I thought we were having dinner?" She smiled as she questioned him.

"We are. Don't you worry. Its coming."

"Pizza?"

"You guessed it." He grinned at her.

The sun was setting and the reflection off the water was breathtaking. Laurel sat herself down in a chair and propped her boots on the railing. Chris quirked an eyebrow at her and went back to fishing. She sat silently watching him. He was so relaxed and in his element. Baseball hat on backwards, tshirt and sweats.

He was, after all a simple man.

She loved him for it.

She still loved him.

She should have known that already of course, but it only occurred to her as she watched him in the fading sunlight.

And suddenly anything New York had to offer dimmed in the glorious light of her love for Christopher Lasalle.

**Ahh. These two love birds. **

** Please leave a review! :) :) **

** I have to thank everyone who has been loyal to this story! And if you're new to the Laurel/Lasalle romance then WELCOME! **


	4. Brought To The Light

Christopher grabbed Laurel's hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. He wasn't much into clubs, but they stumbled upon this hole in the wall bar and the music was just his style.

The floor was crowded with a mix of all kinds of people. It was loud, and the lights were just low enough that Chris didn't feel awkward letting his hands slide down over Laurel's hips.

The music was blaring, but he didn't care. He loved watching her. His eyes tracking her every move, her smile towards him. Her body swayed and turned against his and it made his heart beat wildly.

She promised to stay for another week, and it was his intention to persuade her to stay forever. For the past year he'd been living in a funk. A shell of the vibrant person he was before.

Determined to find the Midnight Murderer and broken from losing Laurel, Chris let himself fall far. Now, everything was falling into place. He just needed her to stay...

The music slowed and Chris pulled her gently against his chest.

"You tired?" He drawled low in her ear.

"I think I'm all danced out." She nodded.

Christopher lead her by the hand out the door towards his truck. He swung an arm around her shoulders and she leaned in to him.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yes! I haven't been dancing in forever." Her smile faded a bit with memory, "There's a lot of stuff I haven't done in about a year..." She trailed off. Chris wondered what she meant. He wanted to ask, but decided to let it go. They pulled onto the street and Chris took her hand as they drove.

"Do you want me to take you to your dad's place?"

There was a hint of hope that she would say no. Dancing tonight was the closest they'd been in the week she'd been back. He wasn't eager to rush things per say, but he had been longing for her for a year...

So when she answered 'yes' he tried to hide his disappointment.

He parked across the street from the Tru Tone and they both unbuckled their seatbelts. Laurel sighed and turned her gaze on Chris.

"Tonight was amazing, Christopher. Thank you."

He turned his body to face her. "You don't have to thank me."

"But I want to..." Her voice was barely a whisper. She leaned closer to him, her eyes never leaving his.

Her hand landed tenderly on his cheek, and her thumb stroked his skin. Laurel could feel the energy change between them. The atmosphere seemed electric as her fingertips touched his lips. They were so soft.

Just like she remembered.

"I been thinking about something for over a year now." Chris said quietly.

"What?"

He took her hand in his and pulled her closer.

"That we belong together, and that I just want you to be happy."

She smiled at him. "Why do you have to be so charming Christopher Lasalle?"

"Born this way." He grinned, "Come on, I'll walk you upstairs."

At the bottom of the steps Laurel hoped Chris would kiss her goodnight. They lingered there talking about the evening. Finally, as he turned to leave she ran in front of him and put her hands on his chest stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going Lasalle?"

"Well, I thought I was going home." He raised an eyebrow at her. "But I'm guessing you got something to say."

"Yes! I do." She took a deep breath and grabbed the front of his shirt, watching his eyes go wide.

She pulled him down towards her and planted her lips against his. It was so familiar. It hit her like a sucker punch. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He had his hands on her hips all evening dancing but this was different.

She let go of his shirt and rested her hands on his chest. She broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest.

He took a deep breath, "Well that was definitely something that needed said."

"Mmhmm."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her again. She backed him against the wall and it fueled his fire. He swept his tongue along her lips, and she responded with a gentle bite on his bottom lip. He growled in approval.

Suddenly, a light shined down the stairwell.

"Oh!" Pride's voice immediately broke the two lovers apart.

"Dad!" Laurel gaspedChris ducked his head in an effort to wipe Laurel's lipstick off of his face.

"I'm sorry you guys. Just making sure that it was you all down here."

"It's us, King." Chris laughed.

"Christopher." Pride acknowledged him awkwardly. "I'm just going to go back to bed. Goodnight."

He walked away and Laurel laughed. "I guess I better head up and make sure his heart is still working."

"All right." He said as he pulled her towards him again. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Goodnight."

"Night, Christopher."

She started upstairs and realized her dad was still awake.

"I'm sorry, honey."

She waved him off, "Dad. It's fine."

He sat at the kitchen table. "I guess things are starting up between you and Christopher again? That was kinda fast, don't you think?"

She sighed, "I don't know daddy. I don't think it was ever really completely over. Maybe just on hold."

She was so starry-eyed over him Pride didn't want her hurt. He trusted Lasalle, but with the past few weeks...he was concerned about him. Killing a man, even an evil one can affect a man in strange and unknown ways.

"I just want you to be careful. That's all."

Laurel could see it in her father's eyes. He was keeping something from her.

"Dad...what aren't you telling me? You had no problem with me and Chris before. What's different now?"

"Chris was hurt bad when you left Laurel." He took her hand. "I know you were both hurting. Chris felt responsible, and he made it his mission to track the man responsible for it down. He became...almost obsessed. Not crazy, just determined." He clarified.

"He's told me that, daddy."

"What else has he told you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Laurel, Christopher is the one who killed the Midnight Murderer. It was justified. He came at Chris with a knife. Self defense, but I've been worried about him since it happened."

Laurel stood from the table. It felt like all the blood was rushing to her head. She faintly heard her father talking but she cut him off.

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Laurel, its late-"

"Dad!"

He nodded his head finally.

She grabbed the keys and walked out. Pride watched her go and kicked himself for telling her. Laurel drove down the dark streets and fought tears. So Christopher was the one? Why did it have to be him? And why didn't he tell her? She intended to ask him herself.

She pulled into his driveway, and before she was on the porch he opened the front door.

"Laurel?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He planted his hands on his hips.

"That it was you, Chris. That is was you! You were the one who-"

She was crying, despite herself.

"The one who what Laurel? _Killed_ him? Yeah, it was me."

"Why did it have to be _you_?" Her hands fell at her sides and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Because, it just had to be. It was self defense. I didn't have a choice, Laurel. Why are you acting like this?"

"I didn't want that for you! I never wanted you to have to deal with any of it! You killed a man! For me!"

"Yes! But like I said, I didnt have a choice, and by the way none of this is your fault. I'm a grown man all right? I make my own choices."

"I just...hate that it has to be on your conscience." He stepped up and wiped her tears.

"It isn't, trust me. I'm okay with what I did. I'm lucky to be alive and blessed that after everything that happened here you are with me."

She took a deep breath and looked at him carefully. Chris wasn't a liar. And even if he was she would be able to tell. He was being honest with her.

She leaned into him and he stroked her hair.

"Listen, now that you're here...do you want to stay with me?"

"I wish I could, but I should take dad's car back."

He moaned and held her tighter. "But I don't want to let go."

"I don't want to either."

He nuzzled her ear, "Stay with me, Laurel."

She glanced at the car, and then up at Chris. Her heart was telling her the clear choice and she was letting it lead her.

Just like she was letting Chris lead her inside.

**Please review! :) Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! You guys are awesome**! 


	5. Questions and Answers

The next morning Chris left Laurel with a kiss on the forehead and headed for NCIS. He should be tired. By all means he should be dragging, but he wasn't.

He and Laurel spent the night together last night, and for Chris there was no doubt in his mind where he wanted things to go. But, Laurel was a lot younger than he was and he didn't want to rush her to settle down.

That being said, he had a mission today.

He strutted into NCIS an hour early and caught Pride alone as he was making breakfast.

"Mornin Christopher. Am I safe in assuming my car is parked in your driveway?" King asked.

"Yes sir." Chris replied. He sat at the counter. "King, I want to talk about some things. I know you've been worried about me. After the whole Midnight Murderer thing. I just want you to know that I'm fine. I'm okay...really."

Pride flipped over the omelet he was cooking.

"I just want to be sure. For her sake, yes, but also for yours Christopher."

"I know, King. I appreciate it."

Pride laid the omelet on a plate and placed it in front of Chris. He took a stab at it with his fork.

"Something else on your mind, son?" Pride asked.

"Yes. I want to take Laurel away. On a trip around Christmas. Just us. I was hoping you could spare me some time off."

Pride considered for a minute. "Well, I guess I could." He cracked a couple more eggs. "Is that all, Christopher?"

Chris cringed. "I forget that you know me so well."

"That I do, son." King replied, "So tell me what's on your mind."

Chris sat up straight. "Well, things are going great between Laurel and I. I think you know that things were going amazing...before. I'm happy we have this second chance, and...I love her, King. I'm in love with your daughter."

King smiled, "I know."

Chris plucked up his courage for the next part. "Then when the time comes, if she'll have me I'd like your blessing to ask her to marry me."

Pride dropped the spatula he was holding. The metal utinsel hit the floor with a loud clang.

"Marry?"

"Yes sir."

Pride braced his hands on the counter and leaned over towards Chris.

"Are you serious?"

"I am. I don't know when I'll ask, or if she'll have me-"

Pride held up his hand "I've seen how she looks at you. Trust me, she'll have you."

Chris couldn't help but smile. "Well I hope you're right."

"Christopher, I've known you a long time. You've been like a son to me. I'd be honored to give you my blessing."

Pride held out his hand and Chris stood to shake it.

"Thank you, King."

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into? She's got a wild spirit like her mother."

Chris laughed. "You sure that's her mother she gets it from?"

He shrugged, "Well I might carry a little guilt for that."

They talked and ate until the rest of the team arrived and Pride got a call about a case. They worked into the evening and it was around 8:30 when Chris got home. Pride's car was gone so he figured Laurel wasn't there. As soon as he stepped inside he knew he figured wrong.

"Honey, I'm home." He quipped.

The aroma of something delicious being cooked along with a fire going in his fireplace made his house feel more like a home than it ever had. Laurel was bouncing around the kitchen wearing shorts and his t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a bun.

She looked over her shoulder and flashed him a smile.

"I see you've been busy." He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He inhaled, "Mmm, are you making étouffée?"

"Yes, I am. My grandmama's recipie, and it's almost done so go wash up." She said as she lowered the heat on the burner.

"Yes ma'am!" He kissed her cheek and disappeared into the bedroom.

She finished up and sat the table. She was getting his dish ready when he appeared wearing sweat pants not much of anything else.

Laurel's heart sped up at the sight of him. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She was sure it was obvious by now, and he probably already knew. Still she wanted to say those three little wordsShe loved how informal and familiar they were with each other. They sat down at the table and Chris poured Laurel and himself a glass of sweet tea.

Chris took a bite of his dinner and Laurel subtly watched his reaction.

Chris made a sound of appreciation. "This is so good! I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you are King's daughter after all."

She smiled, "I'm not that great of a cook."

"I beg to differ." He said while taking another bite.

Laurel considered him carefully. She had something to say and he wasn't going to like it. She sat her fork down and folded her hands on her lap.

"So, Chris, I have to go back to New York."

That sentence hit Chris like a ton of bricks. Like a round of rubber bullets to the chest.

"What? Why?" He held his fork in his shaking hand.

"Well, that's something we need to talk about. I still have my apartment, and I have a job. I'm supposed to go back to work on January 2nd."

"Okay?" Chris wasn't sure where this was going.

"I've made a desicion, and I'm going to move home. To New Orleans. I think it's time. My internship is over, and I don't have a reason to stay." She shrugged.

Before she could pick up her fork again Christopher was around the table and snatching her up in his arms and spinning her around. He kissed her.

"Do you have any idea how happy you just made me?" He laughed.

"I figured you'd be pretty ecstatic."

He sat her down and took his seat again, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm flying out at the end of the week. Should only take me a day or two to get everything boxed up and sent to dad's."

Chris bit his lip. He wanted to ask her to move in. Stay with him. But, he knew now wasn't the time. For now he would wait patiently and enjoy their relationship. He would cherish every single day he had with her because not so long ago he thought he'd lost her forever.

Now he'd never let her go.

**Exciting things are happening you guys! Ahhh. But just when life is getting easy...something always throws a hitch in the plans. **

** Please review! :) **


	6. Savannah

These past few days without Laurel had given Chris time to think and reflect about a lot of things. What he really wanted out of life, his future. His job was his everything for so long, and then he had Savannah.

At the time he thought they'd get married eventually. He really thought that was the endgame for him. Fate thought differently though, and she was taken from this world far too soon.

It took him a while, a long while to get past the loss of her. To get past the image of what he thought his life would look like. He never thought he'd be where he was now.

With Laurel Pride.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He cleaned the razor off and slid the blade along his jawline one last time. He pulled the wet cloth over his face and saw a brand new man in the mirror. Clean-shaven Christopher Lasalle hadn't been seen in a long time.

He was getting ready to pick up Laurel from the airport. He pulled on his tshirt and hat and slid his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Laurel searched the airport for Chris. Her eyes scanning the crowds until she saw him. Her heart sped up, and she felt that familiar exhilaration. She ran into his arms. Ugh, three days without him was too long.

New York had been agonizing. She missed New Orleans. She was a southern girl through and through. She had her taste of adventure, even fulfilled a dream, but now she craved home.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. Im glad you're back." He sat her down.

"Me too. Let's get out of here."

Later that night they sat on the floor of Pride's apartment going through Laurel's boxes from New York.

"You sure didn't have a lot to send home." Chris remarked.

She shrugged, "My apartment was incredibly small."

"Trust me, she ain't lying." Pride chimed in.

"I guess it's time to start apartment hunting." She shrugged.

Chris and Pride exchanged glances. Pride motioned to him as if to say "Go for it!" but Chris waved him off.

"Well since we're almost done here I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner." Christopher asked.

"Sure." She smiled at him, "No way I'm turning that down."

Pride pulled a box out of Laurel's hands. "You two go ahead."

"Dad, I don't want you trying to move all these boxes on your own."

"I won't. I'm just going to push them over into the corner and you can unpack them whenever you feel like it." He smiled simply.

She stood and sighed, "Okay, dad."

"Now get out of here." He shooed them out the door and before long they were snuggled in Christopher's bed.

It was a quiet night. Laurel was laying comfortably in his arms when Chris spoke quietly.

"Laurel, do you remember Savannah?" He almost whispered and it took her a moment to recognize what he said.

"Yeah, I do." She rolled over. Her fingers touches his cheek gently. "You loved her."

"I did. I thought I'd marry her someday."

Laurel's heart broke for him. To lose a love like that...how does a person move on? Live again? How do they even breathe again?

"When she died I wanted to die too. Seriously Laurel, I didn't want to live. It has really taken me until the past two years to understand why I'm still alive." He continued.

"Why do you think you are?"

"Not just one reason."

He sat up and propped himself against the headboard.

"I survived to catch the man who killed her. Bring justice for hundreds of people through NCIS. I'm alive to help my family. I lived so that I could find your dad in time to save his life when he was shot."

She squeezed him tight.

"And I know now that I lived on because I had to be with you. It just wasn't my time. I still got a lot of living left to do, and I'd like to do it with you. I love you, Laurel."

She looked up at him, "I love you too, Christopher Lasalle.

"I really would like it if you'd move in with me."

She stared at him, unable to find the words.

"Hear me out. We lost a year, Laurel. I don't want to spend any more time apart. I don't want to lose any more moments. I know what I want." He looked into her eyes.

She held his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Yes, I'll move in with you!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" She laughed.

**Aww :) they're so sweet! Big things are coming for them. **

** Please review!**


	7. The Call Of Fate

**Thank you to everyone supporting this story. Shout out to all who have faved/followed/reviewed this story! You are all awesome.**

**So, the timing of the events coming in this and the next few chapters are not accurate to the timelines or storylines of the show, strictly speaking. I'm aware.**

**While we are on that subject I dont own NCIS or NCIS New Orleans, duh. Now on to the story!**

The week before Christmas Laurel and Christopher headed north to the Smokey Mountains. Five days of no distractions, or responsibilities. Just the two of them, and Chris planned to ask Laurel a very special question.

He was nervous, but he really felt that the timing was right. He wanted more than anything else for Laurel to be his wife.

Snow covered the mountain tops, and the town had the most festive Christmas decorations. The view from their cabin was spectacular. Rolling mountains and snow covered peaks.

And Laurel.

Chris was in Heaven.

They spent their first day walking around and going shopping. Chris was tired of it after the first store, but gladly let Laurel drag him from place to place. Seeing the mountains through Laurel's eyes made him so happy.

They made dinner in the cabin and were watching a movie together. The ring was burning a hole in Christopher's pocket. He had a reservation at a mountain top restaurant tomorrow night, and that's when he planned to pop the question.

A fire crackled in the fireplace as they lay in bed enjoying their movie. It was getting late. Suddenly, Christopher's phone rang.

His body, his tone, his whole world changed with that phone call. He jumped from the bed and walked out onto the balcony. A minute or two went by and Laurel grabbed her robe and a blanket and followed him.

His phone was laying on the ground beside his feet. He was sitting in a chair...seemingly frozen. His head was bent, shoulders tense.

"Christopher?" She whispered. It was cold and he was shirtless. She draped the blanket around his shoulders. "Chris?"

That's when he turned to her with tears in his eyes. "My brother is dead."

"What?" All the air rushed from her lungs, and it came out as a gasp.

"He...he was murdered."

She knelt down next to him. "I'm so sorry."

She leaned her head against him and wrapped him up in her arms. He wept, and she cried with him. Her mind was spinning. Cade had been murdered? It didn't make sense. Hadn't Chris been through enough?

After a time they went inside and began gathering their things. They would be homeward bound as soon as they packed.

She went into the bathroom and closed the door. With shaking hands she dialed her father. It rang once.

"Daddy?" Tears slipped from her eyes.

"Laurel! What's wrong?" Pride's voice was frantic.

She swallowed her tears and took a ragged breath. "Daddy. Chris just got a call...his brother Cade...was killed."

"What? How do you know?"

"His stepmother called him..."

"No!"

Her father's emotion only added fuel to her own.

"We are coming home tonight."

Her dad was trying to catch his breath. "I'll make some calls. Be safe baby girl."

The line went dead and Laurel bit her lip to keep from sobbing. Their fairytale vacation had turned into a devastating nightmare. Soon after they were on the road. It was about nine hours back home.

"I'll take you to King's and then I'll head to Mobile." He told her when they were arriving in New Orleans.

"I can go with you." She whispered. She didn't want to leave him.

"No, you stay here." His tone was rougher than he intended. He took her hand. "I want you to be safe. I don't really know what is waiting for me in Mobile." He had a far away look in his eyes that scared Laurel. Scared her deep in her soul.

When they arrived at the Tru Tone Chris saw Laurel inside and there was Pride. He walked around the bar and slung a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Where you goin'?" Chris asked.

"With you." King said.

"You don't-"

"Christopher, I'm not going to let you do this alone."

Chris hugged him and fought the tears he'd been holding back. They said their goodbyes to Laurel and Chris kissed her deeply.

"I'll miss you." He choked up.

"You'll be back soon." It was a statement, but deep down she knew it was more of a question.

For all intents and purposes he should be going to plan a funeral, but Laurel knew Christopher Lasalle and she knew he was going to try and avenge his brother.

It was a path she knew she couldn't stop him from traveling, but the thought of Chris losing himself again terrified her. So many times on the ride back to New Orleans she wanted to tell him to leave Cade's murder in the hands of the police.

But she couldn't.

All she could do now was wait and pray that Chris would come back to her.

Pride and Christopher's first stop was his family home. Chris found it odd that there weren't more people there. Rose sat alone in the dining room. Photo albums were spread on the table. Chris let himself glance at them. Memories of he and Cade tore at his heart. Cade wasn't always easy to live with, but man what he wouldn't give to spend one more day with him.

Suddenly, he couldn't believe he was really gone.

His stepmother wrapped her arms around him. Chris felt himself return the embrace but his mind was far away.

"_Bet ya can't catch me, Cade!"_

_"Oh I bet I can, you little brat!"_

_A five year old Christopher stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Cade was laughing and running after him. Chris ran onto the dock of the lake behind their house. He knew he wasn't supposed to be on the dock with a grown up, but he was having too much fun to care. He had a pretty big head start on Cade._

_"Chris! Slow down!" Cade called as he tried to catch up._

_"No way!" Chris called over his shoulder. As he did he lost his balance and fell backwards into the water._

_Cade was halfway across the yard. "Chris!"_

_He kicked his feet and tried to keep his head above water. "Cade! Help!"_

_Chris couldn't swim. His head went under and everything started to go black._

_The next thing he knew Cade was hauling him up onto the dock. They were both soaking wet. Chris was crying. He looked at Cade, and he was crying too..._

That was one of Christopher's earliest memories. He would never have any more memories with Cade, and he vowed to catch whoever was responsible for taking his brother away from him.

** Ugh, you guys. This was a hard chapter to write. I knew after Cade's death on the show that I wanted to incorporate all that into my story, but it is hard to write. It is all so sad. **

** RIP Cade Lasalle **

** Please review! I love getting feedback!**


	8. Christmas

**Song: Only You by Joshua Radin.**

**I suggest giving it a listen before or after reading :) It will appear in Chapter 9 as well.**

Laurel woke up Christmas morning in her father's apartment. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and started a pot of coffee. The place was eerily quiet. She was alone, of course. Just like she had been for the past week, but Chris and her father were coming home today.

A week since Cade's murder and every time they became closer to a suspect it all unraveled in their hands. The local police weren't taking too kindly to having two federal agents poking around in their business.

Laurel had barely spoken to Chris...she missed him.

She heard muffled voices coming from the stairwell. She swung open the door to Chris and Sebastain. She flung herself into Christopher's arms. He lifted her off the ground and made his way inside the apartment with Sebastain following.

Chris sat her down and lost himself in her eyes. She would never know how badly he needed her. She was like water in the desert to him.

"Wait," she looked around "Where's daddy?"

"He's downstairs." Sebastian answered.

Christopher couldn't bring himself to speak, or move from the spot he held her in. Suddenly he remembered that the ring was still in the inside pocket of his jacket. He hugged her tightly again and then finally released her.

"I missed you." He said.

"I more than missed you! You're home for good now, right?"

He gave her a sad look. "I'm afraid not."

No other explanation was needed. Laurel knew he wouldn't stop until Cade's killer was behind bars. She sighed and tried to hide her disappointment. Pride and Jimmy came walking in and she turned to hug her father, ducking her face in his shoulder and trying to regain her composure.

"It's present time, y'all!" Jimmy announced.

"I'm heading out!" Sebastain announced.

"I'll catch you later tonight Sebastain." Pride said.

The team made plans to get together and exchange gifts Christmas night. Of course, that was before Cade...

"We're still on?" Sebastain asked.

Pride stole a glance at Christopher. "Of course we are. It will do us all good to be with family."

"Okay. Bye Chris, Laurel. See ya Jimmy." He called as he bounded down the stairs.

They exchanged a couple presents with each other, and when they were finished Chris lead Laurel out onto the balcony. He took her hand in his and looked down into her eyes.

"You understand why I gotta go back, don't you? I'm so close, baby. I'm so close to finding out what happened to him."

"I know I can't stop you. Whether I understand or not. Which, by the way I do understand. I just wish you could let the police handle it." She squeezed his hand. "I'm worried for you Christopher."

Tears welled up in her brown eyes. Chris felt so torn. Two worlds were calling him...the world of justice and avenging his brother, and the world of settling down with Laurel.

He wanted both.

It was now or never.

She let go of his hand and turned to look down on the city. It gave him the chance to reach into his jacket pocket and grab the ring box.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered.

"Yes, trust me, I know." She smiled at him.

"Then," He slowly lowered himself down to one knee "Will you marry me?"

Her mouth dropped open.

"I don't want to lose anymore time, Laurel."

She dropped to her knees in front of him. "Of course I'll marry you!"

He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her closer. "I love you so much." He said against her lips.

"I love you too."

She held onto him tightly, because deep down she didn't know how much longer she would have him. He agreed to stay for the Christmas party tonight, but in the morning he would be gone again.

The time was flying by too fast. It was midnight when the party ended and even later when they got back to Christopher's house. Laurel decided to take a shower before bed. She left the door open and Chris caught a glimpse of her as she stepped into the shower. He felt a pang in his heart and realized just how badly he needed her.

_Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love._  
_ Can you hear me?_  
_ Came back only yesterday,_  
_ I'm moving further away._  
_ Want you near me..._

_ All I needed was the love you gave._  
_ All I needed for another day._  
_ And all I ever knew,_  
_ Only you..._

He woke up the next morning and cursed himself. He realized he fell asleep before Laurel was even out of the shower. She was there, in bed next to him asleep. The ring sat brilliantly on her finger. It made him smile.

He gently roused her awake.

"Are you leaving?" She mumbled.

"Yes. I'm heading out as soon as I put my boots on."

She sat up in bed and pulled the sheets around her.

"That ring looks so good on you." He kissed her hand. "Why didn't you wake me up last night?"

She gave him a knowing look. "When was the last time you actually slept, Chris?"

He sighed, "I know you're right. I just wish we had more time."

"You could stay..." Her voice was barely audible.

"I can't. I wish...I wish a lot of things."

She moved closer to him. She was taking in everything about him. No telling how long he'd be gone this time...

It was a two hour drive to Mobile. Chris was already lonely. Sadness crept in on him once again. He thought of Cade. Nothing about his murder made sense to Chris.

Nothing at all made sense.

Except Laurel. He found himself calling her.

"Hey, everything okay babe?" She asked upon answering her phone.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Well, here it is." She chuckled.

"I'm about a half hour from Mobile. I thought we could talk about the wedding if you're not busy."

Laurel blushed and butterflies crept up into her chest at the mention of what the ring on her finger truly meant.

"Well...do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?" She mused.

"Medium." He answered with a laugh.

"Okay, um, venue?"

He thought a minute, "Well, I'd like a church wedding, but what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. Reception?"

"I don't really know. We'll have to think about that one."

"Date?" She asked.

"Well, that's up to you. I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd let me."

Laurel smiled. "Okay, I'll give it some thought."

They talked until Chris arrived in Mobile, and when he hung up the phone he felt so much better. Pride was going to meet him around noon at his stepmother's house. Until then he swung by the cemetery.

Cade's headstone was being placed as he drove up to the graveyard. It made it all so real. The anger he felt seemed to overwhelm him at times. It was consuming him slowly and he knew if he couldn't find a way to put this thing behind him he would be swimming in anger and sadness for forever.

**Poor Chris! **

** Please leave a review! They help give life to this story! **


	9. Halo of Blood

Half past noon and Pride still hadn't showed. Chris was starting to become concerned when his phone rang, cutting his tension in half when he realized it was Pride.

"King," He answered.

"I'm sorry, Christopher. I had a flat tire. It's getting changed now. I'm about an hour out. And I brought Sebastain with me." King smiled over at Sebastian.

Chris grinned, "It's all good, King. Hi Sebastian. I gotta run down this lead before it gets cold though. I'm going to head out to that cabin I told you about."

Chris was already heading to his truck as he spoke.

"I wish you'd just wait for us, Christopher. You don't have to do this alone." Pride pleaded.

"I know I don't. And I'm not. I'll text you the address and you guys can meet me there."

"Okay, Christopher, but be careful!"

"I will, King."

He disconnected the call and climbed in his truck. He programmed the address to the cabin into his truck's GPS. Then, he sent the address to Pride's phone. He went on his way. His mind wandering continuously to Laurel and the life they were going to have.

For a moment, for a split second he almost pulled over.

Turned around.

Let it go.

Moved on.

But he knew, those were all things he couldn't do. Not yet. He was so close. They were zeroing in on a suspect, he could feel it. No, he couldn't stop now. Laurel understood, at least he hoped she did.

Pride had an uneasy feeling, a mood that Sebastian picked up on.

"Do you think he's okay?"

Pride looked over at Sebastain, only just realizing he was speeding.

"I don't know. He thinks he's thinking clearly, but I know him and I know he's not." Pride answered with a heavy sigh.

Sebastain tapped his leg nervously, "How far to the cabin?"

"Just fifteen minutes now."

Christopher had been walking the perimeter of the cabin, searching the wooded area for any evidence of any wrongdoing. His blood ran cold when his eyes landed on a scorched piece of earth.

This. This was the breakthrough they'd been waiting on. He collected the evidence and took it back to his truck. He had a feeling he was being watched, but shook it off.

He entered the cabin and clicked on his flashlight. The place was basically a shell. Bare and rustic. He walked further into the room, his weight causing the old floorboards to creak.

His light scanned across a dark spot on the old floor. Being the seasoned investigator he was...he instantly knew what it was.

Blood.

He pulled out his phone and snapped some pictures. Just then, he heard creaking of the floorboards. He was no longer alone. He suspected it was King and Sebastian.

Chris stood. It happened so fast, it was completely beyond his control. There was a menacing presence in the air. His gaze swept to the front door where an unfamiliar figure of a man stood framed in the open doorway.

Without thinking Chris charged.

He heard the shots. It rang so loud in his ears that his head felt fuzzy. He made contact with the man. Or...

Did he? Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth. He hit the floor, hard and unforgiving.

Blood pooled around his body until, alone, he lay in a halo of deep red blood.

Minutes later Pride and Sebastain pulled up to the cabin. Pride's heart was beating wildly. He could feel that something wasn't right. He'd know it all along. He drew his weapon, and with Sebastain on his heels ran towards the open door.

"Christopher! No! No!" Pride knelt beside him. If there was a pulse...it was too weak for Pride to feel with his shaky hands.

"Christopher!" Pride's guttural cry echoed off the walls, and all they could do now was wait for help to come.

Chris was already in surgery when Laurel arrived at the hospital. Her eyes were swollen and red. They burned from crying. This was her worst fear. Her nightmare made real.

"Daddy!" She weakly fell into her father's arms. She had no more words...no questions. She barely had the breath to fill her lungs. If Chris didn't make it...after everything they'd been through...

Pride knew her fears. They were his own as well"He's going to be fine." He whispered to his daughter.

Hours ticked by slowly until finally the doctor provided them with the update they'd desperately waited on. He made it through surgery, which was a miracle.

But, he still wasn't in the clear.

Laurel was by his side the moment she was allowed. He looked so pale. Not like himself at all. Sobs threatened to shake her once more, but she pushed them down.

Her hand stroked his. He was unconcious. She sat with him for two hours with no change. Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"Laurel." He mouthed her name but almost no sound escaped. Then, the monitor started going off, and his eyes rolled back. His hand fell completely limp.

Doctors and nurses filled the room and pushed her back. Her father grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to the hall but she wouldn't move.

"No pulse." A nurse stared.

They worked furiously on him.

"_Please, Christopher_!" She cried uncontrollably.

Laurel wanted to hear his voice. His laugh. She couldn't live without him. No, this couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. Not after everything...

_All I needed was the love you gave._  
_ All I needed for another day._  
_ And all I ever knew..._  
_ Only you..._

**Please review**!


	10. With You

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since an update. I've been enjoying the holidays with my family and taking a break from writing to really focus on being present with them.**

**But, I know you have all been waiting for an update so...here it is!**

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS/NCISNOLA/NCISLA. ALL CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. AND I MAKE ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS.**

Laurel couldn't breathe.

"Christopher!" She begged him to come back to her.

And then she heard it.

"He's back."

The doctors and nurses took a step away. Her world blurred and she fell into a chair at his bedside. Unable to touch him yet, as he was still surrounded. She wiped her eyes, but they wouldn't stop producing salty tears. Pride was there just then, with a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Daddy." She whispered.

She wanted to talk, but she was too exhausted and afraid. What if they lost him again? What if they lost him for good? She shuddered.

"I love you, dad." The words came out. She needed him to know. In this room full of life and death, she wanted her father to know how much he meant to her. That she needed him. That she never needed him more.

The hours ticked by slowly. People came and went. Doctors and friends. Nurses and police. Everyone had questions for Pride. Christopher's clothes were sent to the lab to br analyzed for evidence.

Laurel prayed they would catch a break and find whoever did this. She stared at the forgotten ring on her finger. They were supposed to be planning a wedding. Now they were here.

The next afternoon Chris was still unconcious. The doctors weren't telling her much, but she knew they were concerned. She hadnt left the hospital at all and she was beginning to doze off when she heard a soft whisper.

"Hey."

Her eyes flew open. "_Chris_!"

She was instantly crying again.

"I missed you." He drawled slowly.

"I missed you too." She said through her tears. "Let me get a doctor!" She leaned over and kissed his forehead before disappearing into the hallway.

Chris tried to take a deep breath and found it was impossible. The last thing he remembered was driving out to the cabin. By the looks of it something went pretty terribly wrong.

Laurel appeared in the doorway again with a doctor on her heels. Suddenly, he was being bombarded with questions that he wasn't sure he knew the answer to. Soon enough though, they turned down his lights and demanded he rest.

Laurel sat beside him and held his hand. Pride slipped into the room and Christopher met his gaze.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"You went to the cabin. You were shot. Three times."

Chris tried to come to grips with that for a moment. Then, a thought came to mind.

"My truck?"

"It's been taken to NCIS." Pride assured him.

"No. There was evidence in my truck! From the woods outside the cabin!"

Pride registered what he said and pulled out his phone. He stepped into the hall and Christopher laid back, exhausted.

"I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Chris..." Laurel chided.

"All right, all right." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Laurel watched as he drifted off to sleep. There was something she needed to tell him, but it would have to wait until all of this was over.

If she thought Christopher Lasalle was going to put his thirst for justice on the back burner while he healed she was wrong. Every day brought new challenges and with the new challenges came more frustration.

Weeka went by and Chris was home, walking on his own and settling into his routine with Laurel by his side, but...

He was slowly becoming a shell of his former self. Laurel feared she was losing him...again. Maybe now was a good time to tell him?

She was standing at the kitchen sink watching him fish off the dock.

"You catchin' me some dinner, Lasalle?" She called out to him through the open window.

He grunted, "Nothin' good bitin' today."

She felt the counter vibrate and Lasalle's phone began to ring. It was her father. She answered without hesitation.

"Daddy."

"You're not Christopher."

"No, just your favorite daughter."

"Where's Christopher?"

"He's out on the deck. Want me to get him?"

"Yeah. Please." His voice sounded tense, but urgent.

Laurel walked out onto the deck and handed the phone to Chris.

"It's daddy." She leaned against the railing and looked out over the water. It was still. Quiet. Calm. All things she hadn't been feeling lately.

"I'll be there in a few. Yes! King, I have to-"

She could hear her father's muffled voice speaking. Chris closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, King. Thank you." He hung up the phone and seemed to collapse against the railing. He hung his head.

"Christopher?" She whispered.

"They caught him."

"They...caught him? Him!" Realization hit her hard.

"The piece of trash who killed my brother."

"And almost killed you!" She added.

"He's behind bars."

"It's over." He turned to her. His eyes were filled with tears.

"It's over, baby." She gathered him into her arms and kissed him.

**Things are looking up somewhat for these two❤**


	11. After

_Did I stop and watch the sunset fade?_  
_What gave me life and took my breath away?_  
_Did I take a last-call stranger home,_  
_So I wouldn't have to wake up alone?_

**7 Weeks Later**

Chris rolled over in bed and got a whiff of something delicious. He was slowly waking from his slumber and realizing his fiance was not beside him. The tantalizing scent of coffee and bacon made his mouth water.

He slipped out of bed and crept sleepily into the kitchen. Laurel pulled was mixing something in a bowl, and he realized she was also frying up beignets.

"You're too good to me." He said.

"Ah!" She let out a little squeal. "You scared me, Christopher Lasalle!"

He chuckled and grabbed her hips, "I'm sorry, baby." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

Something seemed different about her this morning. It was Valentine's Day, maybe romance was just in the air. Whatever it was, she was glowing as she drizzled chocolate over some of the beignets.

He sat at the table. "This is a nice surprise. I'm usually the one up early."

She sat a plate down in front of him with a cup of milk. Then, she sat down across from him. He was stuffing his face and she couldn't help but smile. He was his old self again, or rather his new self. She fell more in love every day.

_I heard I was a wild one._  
_Actin like a child, son,_  
_But I really don't recall._  
_Heard I was a fast one._  
_Always was last one Waitin' for the other shoe to fall._  
_I've seen pictures,_  
_And I've heard stories 'Bout the boy I used to be..._  
_But I don't remember me..._

Laurel glanced at the counter where her Valentine's Day card for Chris was laying. She inhaled to speak, but just as she did Chris' phone began to ring in the bedroom.

She bit her lip as he wiped his mouth and jogged into the bedroom. She swiped her hair from her shoulder and it fell down her back. She groaned inwardly when Chris walked out pulling on his shirt.

"Do you have to go to work?" She asked.

"Nope." He smiled.

Laurel brightened. "Oh. Then, who was it?"

"A secret." He winked at her.

"Chris!"

"Okay," he laughed. "It was the restaurant confirming our reservation for this evening.

She gasped, "Chris! You sneaky thing."

He grinned widely at her. He didn't know how he got so lucky to be given so many chances with her.

_Was I just another ghost in this town?_  
_Who was I when no one was around?_  
_Did I even know that I was livin' without?_  
_Who are my favorite songs about?_

_I heard I was a wild one._  
_Actin like a child, son,_  
_But I really don't recall._  
_Heard I was a fast one,_  
_Always was last one Waitin' for the other shoe to fall._  
_I've seen pictures,_  
_And I've heard stories 'Bout the boy I used to be..._  
_But I don't remember me..._

Night was falling and Laurel still hadn't plucked up the courage, or found the right moment to give Chris her card. They were getting ready for their evening out. Chris had made reservations a month ago for tonight.

As she curled her hair she felt butterflies dancing in her belly. She was so happy. So in love. They hadn't started planning the wedding just yet, but the thought of it sent her heart racing.

"You 'bout ready?" Chris called out.

"Yeah, almost."

Laurel picked up the envelope on placed it in her purse. One last check in the mirror and she joined Chris at the front door.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Lasalle."

They arrived at the restaurant and took their seats in a secluded corner. Candlelight lit the space around them. They ordered their drinks and an appetizer to start and as they waited for their food Laurel pulled the red envelope from her purse.

She slid it across the table.

"This is for you."

He noticed her hand was shaking. He eyed her curiously as opened the envelope.

_**Roses are red,**_  
_**Love is sweet.**_  
_**Our family is growing by two hearts and four feet.**_

"Two hearts and four feet?" He chuckled.

_Was my heart beatin' in my chest?_  
_ Was I even alive before the day we met?_

Laurel watched as slow realization spread across her love's face. Before he could say anything she handed him another envelope. He opened it and stared at two pictures.

"You're pregnant?" He stammered.

She nodded.

"With twins, Christopher."

"Twins? Twins."

He was quiet for a moment, still processing.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "You're going to be a dad."

He sprung from the table and pulled her into his arms. He took a deep breath and held her tight.

"I'm so happy, Laurel. I'm so so happy."

_I heard I was a wild one,_  
_ Acted like a child son._  
_ Heard I was a fast one._  
_ Always was last one,_  
_ Waitin' on the other shoe to fall._  
_ I've seen pictures,_  
_ And I've heard stories_  
_ 'Bout the boy I used to be._  
_ But I don't remember me..._  
_ No, I don't remember me...before you._

**Awwww. They're cute. We've come to the end of their story I'm afraid. Thank you all for your amazing support! Please leave one last review :) **

** Lyrics by Brothers Osborne. **


End file.
